


A Merry Little Christmas Party

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: Kurogane dreads parties, but Fai likes them. He foresees a lot of parties in his future.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xFourLeafCloverx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFourLeafCloverx/gifts).



Kurogane looked at the icicle lights hanging from the roof and the wreath on the door. The house looked a little too cheerful for his tastes as he wasn't much for Christmas spirit. He enjoyed spending time with his family enough, but this year he was taking a break from them to attend a different party.

He still wasn't sure how he'd been roped into it, but the mention of free booze had helped and that he didn't need to bring a gift. Deciding he might feel a little guilty if he turned back and went home now, he rang the doorbell and waited in the cold.

The door opened soon after. "Hey, kurogane. Glad you could make it." Syaoron smiled cheerfully and stepped aside to let him in. Kurogane tried not to star at the garish sweater the man was wearing. "Grab you a drink, there's plenty of food too. Sakura was just about to play us some music."

"Thanks." He walked in, kicked off his boots and hung up his coat. He could see several people standing around chatting. The house was decorated in what looked like nothing more than string lights and a shit ton of paper and tinsel. A Christmas tree sat in the corner, presents carefully stacked underneath.

He only knew a handful of faces. Syaoron, he had gotten to know in college along with his wife, Sakura. He spotted Himawari and her husband, along with a few other couples. 

"Hey, Kurogane!" He got a slap on the back before he reached a table. Kusanagi was smiling pleasantly at him, the older man had been a friend of a friend, but they mostly talked about sports. "Finally decided to show huh? Fai has been asking where you were."

"He was the one who talked me into coming." He admitted as he felt something brush his leg. A plump white cat was making rounds, probably searching for scraps. 

"He's in the den, I think he and Sakura were going to do carols." He admitted. A younger girl walked up beside them, nodded slightly at Kusanagi. "I'll see you around, the beers pretty good." The other man added before Kurogane was left alone.

He grabbed a small plastic plate and went about grabbing food and trying not to make small talk. The sound of a piano started half way through his first beer and went to investigate. Most everyone had wandered into the den, where a small piano set. Sakura and Fai were giggling to each other as they played different parts of a song. Fai was trying to get her to sing. 

The blonde, admittedly looked good and hadn't donned an ugly sweater like he had expected. When those blue eyes found him, Fai winked and went back to playing. 

They'd been on a date here and there over nearly half a year. Fai had been a work friend of Sakura and had met the man through her. 

He ate and listened, Sakura wasn't a terrible singer, but lacked the confidence to be great. Others joined in on the carols before Fai tapped out and let Sakura play.

"Fancy meeting kuro-flake here."

"Don't call me that. Sounds bad." Kurogane gave him a half hearted glare.

"If the shoe fits." He joked and stole a finger sandwich from his plate. "Your parents aren't too disappointed are they?" Fai asked as they stood off to the side. 

"Nah, I'll see them before New Years." He shrugged. They didn't live too far away.

"I was thinking...you could spend the night with me~ we can celebrate at my place after we leave here." Fais lips curled into a devious smile that Kurogane was beginning to know far too well.

"Sure." He could hear the promise in the mans voice and he wasn't about to turn Fai down. 

"Let's go and drink~ it's a party kuro-sweet." Fai tugged at his arm, trying to lead him back into the kitchen and sing off key carols.

"Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" He responded with little bite in his voice. 

"Not until four tomorrow." Fai chimed, unphased as he grabbed some bottles. Granted Kurogane could think of worse ways to spend a party. 

And that was how they ended up doing shots and winning money from Fuuma and Fujimoto. Kurogane had had to limit Fai after the blonde mentioned he was looking a little blurry.

Kurogane had a nice buzz going as he relaxed in a love seat, Fai curled up against him, smiling lazily. "Mmm...we should dance."

"No thanks." He had two left feet when it came to dancing anyways.

"Maybe do some horizontal dancing then." Fai chuckled at his own joke and Kurogane rolled his eyes. 

"If we get kicked out of this party, it's your fault." 

"Duly noted." Fai smiled, looking pleased with himself. He snorted when the cat jumped up on Kurogane's lap and sniffed at his face for food. "Just don't threaten Mokona and we will be fine."

"I can't make any promises." He said as he tried to stare down the cat. Kurogane ended up losing.

Several others were playing charades as others talked or ate. But after a few hours the party was winding down. 

Fai had gotten up to help Sakura pack up the food and by midnight nearly everyone had gone home. Kurogane was slipping on his boots and waiting on the other man. He had gathered up garbage bad by the door and planned on taking them out even after Syaoron protested.

"You ready?" He asked seeing Fai slipping on his coat. 

"I am. Thank you for the party, we should get together more often." He hugged Sakura and Syaoron, leaving the couple flustered at the compliment.

"Thank you both for help cleaning up." Syaoron grinned. "Text me when you make it home." He mentioned to Kurogane.

"Yeah, yeah." Fai would tease him later about that.

Leaving, the brisk air left Kurogane wide awake. They took Fai's car, the blonde hadn't drunk as much and after so many hours was safe to drive them. The blonde lived in a townhouse nearly twenty minutes away, near the other end of town. 

Kurogane had been over several times and it was much nicer than his small apartment. It was a quick walk up the drive way and inside, Fai turning on a light so they could see. "Mmm...it really was a nice party. I haven't been to one in years."

"Yeah. Wasn't bad." He toed off his boots by the door. 

"You're terrible at compliments." Fai joked and hung up his coat. "Did you want to go straight to bed?"

Kurogane looked at him and wondered if Fai had actually just wanted him to sleepover. "Sure."

Fai left to grab them something to drink while Kurogane went into the bedroom, stripping off his sweater and jeans and hanging them over a chair in the corner. Fais bed was only a full and, well, between them it was a good thing they didn't mind being pressed close.

"Kuro-sama looks good standing in my bedroom in just his boxer briefs." Fai chimed and set two bottles of water on the night stand along with his phone.

Kurogane scoffed and shot him a glare. He ignored Fai and slipped under the heavy comforter. Neither of them had work tomorrow so there was no need to set an alarm. He turned and plugged in Fais charger and set his own phone beside it.

"You're joking right?" He noticed Fai had taken off his pants.

"What? I think they're festive." Fai looked over his shoulder and down at his underwear. They were bright red with the word 'HOLIDAYS' in white across the blondes ass. 

Kurogane rolled his eyes and wondered what he'd gotten himself in to. 

Fai climbed into bed, wearing an old tshirt. He ran a hand up and down Kurogane's chest. "Say...how tired are you?"

"After walking in ten degree weather? Pretty awake." Fai hummed at his reply. 

"Do you wanna...?" He left the question up to Kurogane.

"Nah, I'm good like this, unless you do?" Red eyes glanced at Fai, curious. If Fai wanted to fool around he wouldn't say no, but it had been a long day for them both.

"Maybe in the morning, all that merry making wears me out." Fai yawned for emphasis. "First one up makes breakfast though."

"Deal." He curled an arm around the other man. "But no pancakes."

"Just ruin all of my fun." Fai gave a pout, but then kurogane felt a press of lips against his jaw. "Mmm...night Kuro-grump."

Kurogane hummed and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally I was going to add a little smit or heavily imply it at the end, but I wasnt sure if you wanted that song left in out. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
